


Just like a Cigarette

by chaineddove



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsumi, the traitor, had told Ginji that people who smoked died early.  And then Ginji, in a fit of patented Ginji recklessness, had decided to throw away his cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like a Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee. I like making Ban suffer. Apparently, so does Natsumi.

He thought he knew how it had started. Natsumi, the traitor, had told Ginji that people who smoked died early. And then Ginji, in a fit of patented Ginji recklessness, had decided to throw away his cigarettes. He had wasted two perfectly good packs (and had paid _money_ for them, damn it) before he had realized what was going on. The resulting fight had nearly leveled the Honky Tonk; Ginji was bruised and Ban’s hair was smoking — but _he_ still was not, which put him in the blackest of moods.

Paul was smirking from a safe distance, standing behind the bar. Briefly, Ban considered giving him a particularly heinous nightmare — something with lots of stupid cops, the café burning down, and eternal nicotine withdrawal. And his cute waitress being replaced by a hippo in a miniskirt. That almost made him feel better.

Natsumi seemed unaffected by his scowl as she brought over his coffee cup. “I see you’re quitting!” she chirped.

“Traitor,” he growled. “Can’t you _read?_ ”

“Invincible doesn’t mean immortal,” she said staunchly, and he wondered if all females were conspiring with Hevn and Himiko now to make his life hell. And Ginji, who was grinning at him from across the table with his damn happy-go-lucky ‘but-I-love-Ban-chan-and-want-him-to-stay-with-me-forever!’ eyes.

“Shido says you’ve got an oral fixation,” his partner proclaimed cheerfully.

Ban felt his eyes bug out. “What the-”

“Of course, Shido also says you’re a pervert… here, try this!” Before he could protest, or get up and find monkey boy so he could kick some serious ass, Ginji stuffed a stick of strawberry pocky in his mouth, and then Ban was too busy choking to say anything else. “Just like a cigarette, only better for you!”

“Actually,” Paul piped up from behind the counter, “sugar is-”

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by Ban’s scream of rage.


End file.
